Löwin von Stolz
Appearance Cloral (preferring the nickname to her birth name) elates in the frilliest, most luxurious of dresses and elaborate garment. Her wardrobe alone could clothe a nation..."could" being the operative word. However, despite her fluctuating raiment, she keeps a black blindfold fixed over her eyes, obscuring the scar that blinded her. Additionally, she hides all manner of odd shackles and gags built in to each outfit, though this is with the intent of binding her werewolf form. Personality Indubitably one of the prissiest of nobility. Having been spoiled for all of her life, she is rather arrogant and considers everyone else (including her family) her inferiors. Yet under her superficial stock in appearance (WAY under), she simply wishes that no one would have to get hurt, even prefering that she would take any injury herself than another. Transformation and Powers Cloral's transformative powers are currently rather sporadic. Strong negative emotions increase the likeliness that she shifts, and delaying a shift, while possible, causes her significant pain until she does. Being very angry, sad, or even irrate can cause her to transform, as well as the common trigger of a full moon. When transformed, she maintains a cursory grip on her mind, only remembering such things as who is an ally and who is an enemy yet remains rather protective of those on her side. While transformed, she is significantly stronger and quicker. Because of her condition, she has a rather advanced sense of smell (used as her primary sense) and regeneration rate (mortal wounds still possible but unlikely, debilitating wounds would typically heal up after a fight), even in human form. She can not spread her disease to others. Currently, her wolf form possesses no notable magical talents, and her human form lacks any significant combat capabilities outside of the healing factor, but her corruption is volatile and thus prone to further mutation. Background Born into a rich, noble German family, she has been groomed to be the head of the household. Her father, Herold von Löwe, had high hopes for her and constantly searched for a deserving suitor to strengthen the domain of the family. She never knew her mother or questioned her absence, yet she was very close to her father. At the age of 14, she led a hunt on a rabid wolf within her estate, much against her father's wishes. She cornered the beast on her own only to find that it was an actual werewolf: a confrontation she soundly lost at the cost of her vision and contracting the disease. While her family and servants don't seem as horrified by the changing as they should, it's taken a heavy toll on them. Her father can't bear to look at her anymore, even when in human form, and a cold mood pervades the household. While there is no visual change in Cloral in human form, her blood has turned black, and she can not control her transformations, though emotion heavily influences them as does the typical full moon. Harold now spends a majority of his time searching for a cure, even to the extent of ignoring his daughter. Desparate for anything that can quell her condition, he has sent her to a school to at least try to contain it.